


Wilder Daddy

by kingkjdragon



Category: Huntik: Secrets & Seekers
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A nice idea that came to us that we just had to write, 66.Lok is in need for some serious cash, an he can't find a job to get the cash thankfully or depending how you look at it he finds a sugar daddy in the form of Wilder.





	Wilder Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing hit us up on discord if you want to chat or if you want writing lessons.

The lights on the stage dimmed as a strong beat started playing in the background making the audience cheer as the curtain pulled back to reveal a blond cowboy in full attire even including a bullwhip and lasso.

 

His blond hair peaked out from under his hat as he tapped his boot in time with the song and started singing a long and moving his hips to the beat while bobbing his head.

 

“ Well, I walk into the room

Passing out hundred dollar bills

And it kills, and it thrills, like the horns on my silverado grill

And I buy the bar double round the crown

And everybody's getting down

An' this town, ain't never gonna be the same.”

 

Unknown to the blond, he was being watched, his skills had caught the man’s eyes as he had walked into the establishment and to say the man was interested was an understatement. As the show had continued, he had taken a seat not far from the stage, but far enough that the shadows hid him from the view even with his pinstripe white suit he was perfectly hidden in the shadows eyes watching as the blond haired youth moved his hips to the beat bobbing his head along to the rhythm of the song. 

 

“He’s good.” The man said to himself, one hand resting on the table the other was being used to support his head as he leaned forward, his eyes gleaming in the shadows. The boy was something else.

 

Moving in the small moment between verses Lok ripped off his shirt and vest in a flourish showing off his bare chest to the screaming crowd, while running his hands down his smooth body and singing.

 

“Cause I saddle up my horse

And I ride into the city

I make a lot of noise

Cause the girls

They are so pretty

Riding up and down broadway

On my old stud leroy

And the girls say

Save a horse, ride a cowboy

Everybody says

Save a horse, ride a cowboy.”

 

While spreading his legs and making like he was riding a horse he used his lasso spinning it over his head showing off his skill as he brought is down his body and jumped before it hit the ground returning it to the air.

 

The man smiled, his eyes gleaming. The man hummed as he continued to watch the show, he had been to the strip club a number of times, and never had he seen the blond before, he was someone new, someone fresh, someone...who he wanted to have as his own. The man moved closer, moving to a table that was closer to the stage, the light briefly shining down on him. The man would be considered handsome, with hair that was a shade of golden blond much lighter than the boy on stage, a pair of striking blue eyes that shined with power and even seem to glow with said power. He wore a pinstripe white suit jacket, and pants, with silver shoes. Golden buttons buttoned up his shirt and golden cufflinks a dark purple collared shirt and violet tie with a silver vest.  

 

Spreading his legs the stripper reached between his legs gripping what looked like blue jeans by the crotch and pulled revealing it was a rip away to make the chaps look complete and they revealed a black jockstrap that was bulging out as he kept singing.

 

“Well I don't give a dang about nothing

I'm singing and bling-blinging

While the girls are drinking

Long necks down!

And I wouldn't trade ol' leroy

Or my chevrolet for your escalade

Or your freak parade

I'm the only john wayne left in this town.”

 

The man whistled, his tongue briefly licking his lips as he looked at the boys legs. Long, lean, and muscled no doubt this boy made sure to keep himself in shape. That was something the man could appreciate, unlike others who never bothered working out, or keeping in shape. But, this boy was different, he was like a rare refined gem and that was something the man liked.

 

“Cause I saddle up my horse

And I ride into the city

I make a lot of noise

Cause the girls

They are so pretty

Riding up and down broadway

On my old stud leroy

And the girls say

Save a horse, ride a cowboy

Everybody says

Save a horse, ride a cowboy.”

 

Moving through more tricks the stripper showed off his tight round ass to the crowd and kept moving even performing a handstand and backflip as he danced and sang his heart out sweat now covering his body.

 

“I'm a thoroughbred

That's what she said

In the back of my truck bed

As I was gettin' buzzed on suds

Out on some back country road.

We were flying high

Fine as wine, having ourselves a big and rich time

And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.

But her evaluation

Of my cowboy reputation

Had me begging for salvation

All night long

So I took her out giggin frogs

Introduced her to my old bird dog

And sang her every wilie nelson song I could think of

And we made love.”

 

As he sang he ripped off the jockstrap leaving him onstage in nothing but boots, chaps and a cowboy hat, his fat soft 8 inch cock hanging free as he did a few more stunts before the wrap up of the song.

 

The man’s eyes did glow this time, the amount of lust, and desire shining through the dim lights of the strip club. The boy was truly, becoming more and more interesting to him. He found himself getting more and more interesting about the boy on stage.

 

“Cause I saddle up my horse

And I ride into the city

I make a lot of noise

Cause the girls

They are so pretty

Riding up and down broadway

On my old stud leroy

And the girls say

Save a horse, ride a cowboy

Everybody says

Save a horse, ride a cowboy.”

 

Ending the show with a tease as his cock slowly hardened the stripper sang the last few lines a bright smile on his face.

 

“What? What?

Save a horse ride a cowboy

Everybody says

Save a horse ride a cowboy.”

 

With a bow the blonde left the stage heading backstage to his dressing room.

 

Standing up right away, the man adjusted his suit and moved towards the back of the strip club. Easily being allowed to enter the dressing rooms, seeing as how he was a paying customer-that and the fact that he owned the strip club didn’t hurt. Once he was inside, he began his little hunt for the blond haired boy who had managed to attract his attention. 

 

Each dressing room was basically the same a small room with a couch, a stand up shower in the corner, a mirror, and a rack of clothes. So Lok hummed as he washed the sweat off not hearing the door to his room open as he soaped his body up.

 

Walking into the room as silent as a grave was easy, closing the door behind him he paused. Taking in the sight of the blond as he showered, watching as the water created trails along his body and ran along it, his pulse quickened and he licked his lips, but he managed to control himself as he simply moved over to the couch and sat down leaning back resting his arms on the back of the couch. Simply sitting in silence watching him like a lion watching its prey.

 

Reaching back with his eyes closed Lok pulled the plug he had deep in his hole out it was a decent sized plug that came out with a lewd pop that made Lok moan in pleasure as his hole twitched.

 

Finally deciding to get the boy’s attention he smiled. “My, my.” He purred. “I really must thank whoever owns this establishment.” He mentally chuckled to himself. “Letting their workers plug themselves is a very arousing sight, then again the performance you put on was a sight to behold as well.” 

 

Lok jumped in shock the plug falling out of his hand and rolling towards the man sitting on his couch quickly lok pulled the curtain around him while turning off the shower and with a blush on his face asked “Who are you, why are you in my dressing room?”

 

The man smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. “Me? Just a man who found something he liked.” he reached down and grabbed the plug lifting it up and looked it over. “Hm, decent size, and you performed with this inside of you now I am even more impressed with your performance.” He chuckled as he set the plug down on the couch. 

 

“Um I am sorry sir but could you please leave so i can get dressed,” Lok asked acting shy as he reached for his bathrobe the curtain still covering his body.

 

“No need to be shy my boy.” He smiled. “You were oh so confident on stage, showing off before all those other men. I am sure one or the entire club would pay quite a pretty penny to be back here, getting a look at you.” He chuckled. “If your afraid I’ll bite believe me I won’t...unless you want me to then I’ll gladly bite you all you want.” He chuckled, watching Lok turn a rather beautiful shade of crimson. “Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Wilder and you are?”

 

“Lok Lambert,” Lok said as he tied his bathrobe shut and exited the shower his hair still dripping wet as he moved.

 

“Well, Lok.” Wilder purred, “I am here to make you an offer.” He smiled. “One, I think will make the both of us very, very happy.”

 

“I am only a stripper cause I really need the money,” Lok said blushing as he sat next to the larger blond and closed his legs tight.

 

Even with his legs closed, and the bathrobe covering his body Lok could feel Wilder’s gaze on him. It was almost as if the older blond was able to see through his bathrobe and see what was being blocked underneath. “Aw is that so.” Hummed Wilder. “Well then, let me offer you a deal.” He moved closer, one arm that had been resting on the back of the couch now resting on Lok;s shoulder. “You, become mine, my little dancer, my private little gem. And, in return I’ll gladly give you the money you need.” He chuckled. “You do what I ask, and you’ll get all the money you want, or need to spend as much as your heart desires.” He moved Lok closer to him until the smaller blond was pressed against him, his hand resting on the center of Lok’s back. “What do you say? We got ourselves a deal?”

 

“I travel a lot so it would not be an everyday thing,” Lok said as he snuggled up to the larger body biting back a moan as he felt Wilder’s muscles.

 

Wilder chuckled as he slowly rubbed circles along Lok’s back, he couldn’t help but smile seeing the smaller male snuggle up to him, finding a sense of enjoyment in seeing him do it. “Now, that is no problem my gem.” He smirked. “I travel myself, so the moments we spend together will be as rare as you.”

 

“Then it is a deal,” Lok said leaning up and sealing his lips on Wilder’s in a deep kiss as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck.

 

Wilder purred into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Lok’s waist pulling him closer. Letting their bodies press against one another, his tongue pushed into Lok’s mouth and right away began mapping out his mouth wanting to memorize the boy’s mouth as to burn it into his memory as his hands traveled downward along his back towards his ass. He pulled back after a moment smirking. “Good.” Pulling away, despite the whine that came from Lok he pulled out a phone and placed it in the blond’s hand. “Here, this has my number in it so no matter where you are, no matter how far you travel I’ll only be a phone call away.” 


End file.
